Entei's Mark: Adventures of Kanto
by TheBorealis00
Summary: His house had burned down and he had came face to face with a monster, he wanted to know why. Follow Rhett as he treks the Kanto region in order to figure out what had caused the destruction of his town. Rivals and Gym Leaders will test him but does Rhett stand a chance against the new threat that is rising in Kanto?
1. It Begins

**Welp, I got nothing really to say, first story, hope you guys'll enjoy it! I don't own Pokemon in any way!**

* * *

Rhett Thompson jerked upright from his bed, his eyes were blinded with a blaring light. He shielded his eyes for a moment, he felt an alarming heat cover his body. He shifted around trying to make note of what was happening.

He at last managed to stand up when he finally noticed his house was burning around him. Smoke poured into his eyes and mouth, he struggled to breath and his eyes burned. His black hair matted against his forehead by the floating ashes caused obstruction of his eyesight, or the limited amount that he had.

The blue paint of his room was chipping off the walls as he whirled around in utter terror. He tried to make a break for the stairs on the far side of the room. He took off, debris falling around him when suddenly, the boards snapped and he fell through his floor.

A shriek a terror enveloped the household, he slammed onto the hardwood of the ground floor. He felt his foot bleeding, and he ached all over. His hair was suddenly blown aside so he could see, although the smoke impaired his vision.

For a moment it seemed still, everything was falling in slow-motion. He tried to flip onto his back, he strained but finally managed to turn over.

A rumble was heard, it was low, almost a growl. Out of the wall of black lumbered a large creature, very cat-like but yet looked like a dog in some ways. Rhett could barely make out the creature through the smoke, its body was silhouetted by the wall of smog but its eyes glowed a red color.

The dog approached Rhett and peered over him, the beast's lips curled back in a snarl. Teeth flashed and its fur fluttered in the stillness. Rhett could feel the creature's breath, it was warm, almost calming.

Rhett's body trembled in the presence. Suddenly the beast looked up and peered around as if searching for something. The monster then jumped up and blasted through the roof of the house with a final roar and a trail of flames.

Rhett was terrified but yet curious about what that thing was, but it obviously was not time to think. He pushed himself to stand up. Without hesitating he sprinted to his front door, or where he thought it was at least. He found the oak wood and tried to open, instead the whole door came crashing down.

He was outside, but not quite safe, he heard screams but everything was such a blur. With all the energy he had left he crawled away from the remains of his house. He lay in the middle of his terror-stricken town, he felt people running by and screaming around him.

Rhett flopped face first onto the wet dew-covered grass, he had nothing left in him, he tried to push himself up to see where he was but his body failed to move. The welcoming coolness of his home town's grass was inviting and he felt a calming sensation in his body.

Rhett lay there, he didn't move, he couldn't. He finally gave in and he passed out.

He still could process though, and the only thing he could think of was the beast that appeared before him. So massive but yet so graceful, was it trying to save him, or was it attempting to kill him? Was it a Pokemon, if so, he hadn't seen a Pokemon like that before. He wanted to know, and he needed answers. Also, what about his mother? What had happened to her? Or the rest of the town, was it burning to rubble around him at this very moment? This was all too much to think at once, but as for right now, he couldn't do anything, and finally he succumbed to the darkness. But as he slipped away he heard a familiar voice cry out and his body seemed to be being dragged away.

He had survived.

* * *

**So I will reassure you guys that he is very much alive, what type of story would this be if he just died? The adventures start in the next chapters, so favorite and follow the story if you wish to see more! Also, I am very aware that this was a VERY short chapter, trust me the next will be much longer! I only want to get better at the whole writing thing. So again, thank you for reading! Good day!  
**


	2. The Legacy Unravels

**Alright, second chapter is a go...**

* * *

Muffled voices filled Rhett's head, he couldn't make out a single word they were saying. It was dark but he still felt the presence of people. At last, a glimmer of light shined into his eyes and he awoke.

"He's getting up, he'll be just fine." A sweet welcoming voice said.

"Oh thank goodness..." Another familiar voice sighed, this one was his mother.

His eyes opened and he saw two women standing over him, one was his mother, long black hair, shiny green eyes, and her tiny nose. The other lady was a taller woman with curly pink hair and she wore a nurse's coat. Rhett knew her as Nurse Joy.

"Good morning Rhett." Joy smiled.

Rhett could only moan, but he managed a grin. He still felt sore, and his leg was wrapped up. Nurse Joy adjusted height of the bed he was laying on.

Despite the room being all white, it was quite tranquil, simple furniture, and big curvy windows to let in lots of natural light.

"You've been out for a couple hours, we thought you were a goner. Luckily a friend of yours saw you and dragged you here." Joy smiled happily.

Rhett cocked an eyebrow as he forced out his words.

"Who?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Professor Oak, he saw you laying in the grass and he took you here!" The Nurse explained.

"The Professor was very concerned and so was I, I thought I lost you." His mother put in.

"Do you know... What caused the... Fire?" Rhett coughed out.

The Nurse looked out the window and back at Rhett, a frown covered her face.

"No, I'm afraid not, Officer Jenny couldn't find any evidence of the fire, but luckily everyone made it out okay." She gleamed.

Rhett seemed to be able to talk better now, his throat seemed to be soothed. And his leg seemed to be healed, Joy took note of this and she unwrapped his leg.

"Ah, Chansey's Heal Pulse at work." Joy explained.

From behind Joy a fat, pink egg-shaped Pokemon with an egg in its front pouch walked from behind Joy. It smiled just like Joy did and it waved at him.

"Chansey!" Chansey sang.

Rhett loved Pokemon, he's always been fascinated with the powers that they hold. He knows that one day, he'll be called upon to go on a journey of a life time, and after the happenings of this fire he craves answers.

"Where's Professor?" He asked.

Joy looked up from her neat and organized desk.

"Last time I checked, he was in his lab, thankfully only a little portion of the lab was burnt down in the fire. Nothing major!" She explained.

"Why?" Rhett's mother asked.

Rhett knew he had to tell them of what happened in the house, maybe they'll have an idea of what it was.

"When our house was burning down, I saw something, it was huge. I've never seen a Pokemon like that, well not around here anyways. I want to ask the Professor, if he has any idea of what it was." Rhett explained.

"What? What was it?" Joy questioned.

"I don't know, it looked like a gigantic dog, or a cat. It also had a trail of fire following it wherever it walked. I've never seen something like that." Rhett explained once again.

"Rhett, you're being hysterical, nothing like that exists in our region. Maybe you saw the Clark's Persian." Rhett's mother tried to calm him down.

"No, that could not have been it. Persians don't get that big." Rhett claimed.

Rhett stood up, he felt one-hundred percent healthy. He needed to find the Professor and fast. He made his way for the door without another word.

"Rhett, where are you going?" His mother asked.

"I need answers." He said as he marched out the doors.

Rhett continued down the long corridor of the ER, he opened the sliding doors and he was in the lobby. The walls were painted red and it was nearly full with people. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans and he exited into town.

The town was a wreck, nearly every other house was burnt or singed. People walked about the place though, trying to gather their belongings. On the far side of town was a big white building with solar panels lining the roof. As Rhett zipped up the zipper of his grey hoodie he approached the sign in front of the building

**"Pallet Town Research and Science Lab." **It read in big bold black letters. Rhett walked in through the automatic doors and walked through the research facility.

Doctors, Scientists, and Teachers bustled about trying to reorganize the place, it was partially burnt up, and some papers were burnt up.

At the back of the lab he saw a tall old man working at his desk, he wore glasses and a long white lab coat, he also wore his hair short, it was a light brown color. This was the famous Professor.

"Greetings Rhett!" Oak chirped at the sight of the boy.

"Hello Professor." Rhett smiled back at the old man.

"Why are you here? Are you all done with Nurse Joy?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, I feel good, and I came here to ask you a question." Rhett explained.

Oak shuffled some papers and stood up, "Okay what is it?".

"During the fire, I saw something I can't explain. I saw this huge Pokemon, it was dog-like but kind of like a cat. It had fire trailing it also, does anything like that, exist?" Rhett described.

"Hm... I, well... Let's check the records." Oak suggested.

Rhett walked over with Oak to a big computer, it had a pokeball in the middle of the screen bouncing around the monitor. Oak touched the screen and it illuminated. With a swift movement of his fingers Oak had accessed the Pokemon Encyclopedia. He entered in the data that Rhett had told him and pressed a square blue button.

A loading screen popped up, Oak sat back in his chair and watched the screen. A couple seconds later the loading stopped and big red letters popped onto the monitor.

**"Data Unavailable."**

"No, it can't be..." Oak gasped.

"What is it?" Rhett asked eagerly.

"The data has been destroyed." Oak said feverishly typing in more info.

**"Data Unavailable"**

"Oh no... Half our data is gone, this... This is awful, oh no..." Oak panted.

"So there's nothing? It all burned?" Rhett asked concerned.

"We still have some, but not much, and we almost had it, the complete Pokedex." Oak sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Rhett continued.

Oak took a long pause, he was thinking very hard. He turned to Rhett and stared at him.

"Follow me." Oak said as he got up from his chair and rushed over through more doors.

Rhett was quick to follow, he pushed past the doors and was now in a room filled with weird machines, they were all the same, white machines with yellow buttons and black wires cascading down the edges. At the back of the room was big machine with a red dome and words printed on the side.

"This is where it all starts." Oak smiled at Rhett.

"What?" Rhett asked in complete confusion.

Oak pressed a black button on the machine and steam arose from the red dome and the dome opened up as a platform rose holding three pokeballs, the legendary items were right before Rhett's eyes.

Rhett stared at Oak and back at the pokeballs, his mouth gaped open. He searched for words but could not find any to explain the feelings that were running through his body. Finally, Oak said the words that he was waiting for his whole life.

"Go on, pick one."

* * *

**Alright, now we get into the good stuff, stay tuned, Rivals, Gyms, and the new evil that is rising in Kanto. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Starters, Rivals, and Hatred

**Alright so after two chapters, nothing much has happened Pokemon-wise, and that will all change during the next chapters. I promise! Alright, nothing else to say! Chapter 3 is a go!**

* * *

"What are you saying?" Rhett gasped for words.

"Since our data has been lost we need someone to recover it. I've been watching you Rhett, you seem to know what you're doing." Oak explained to the shocked fifteen year old.

"Me?" Rhett asked still trying to grasp the situation.

"Of course!" Oak yelled again grabbing onto Rhett's shoulder.

Without another word the old man hit a button and the three pokeballs burst open, a crimson light flooded out and landed on the floor forming three familiar figures.

One was a small green Pokemon that stood on four legs, it had somewhat of a dinosaur-like stature. Its skin was green his blue spots scattered across its hide. The most prominent attribute of this small Pokemon was a green onion-shaped bulb on the little guys back, it looked up at Rhett with big shiny eyes as it puffed out its chest in pride.

"Bulbasaur, the grass type!" Oak claimed.

The next Pokemon was small orange reptilian Pokemon, it stood on two legs and had a cream colored belly. One thing stood out on this creature, on the tip of its tail it had a small golden flame. Actual fire was burning on this Pokemon's tail. It smiled up at Rhett as the little lizard's eyes gleamed.

"Charmander, the fire type!" Oak said.

Lastly was a small blue Pokemon which stood on two legs also. It was very turtle-like in appearance except that it had a curly tail coming from out of the Pokemon's shell. The shell took up most of the Pokemon's body and only its head and limbs were visible. It pounded its chest in authority.

"Squirtle, the water type!" Oak concluded.

"They all are nearly perfect... I don't know." Rhett sighed.

Oak turned around and walked over to a desk with a worker sitting typing viciously on a computer. He picked up something small and walked back over to Rhett.

"Here, this is essential." Oak said handing over a small red device to Rhett.

The device was small enough to fit inside of Rhett's pocket, it was smooth and cool to the touch, he knew what this was, the legendary Pokedex.

"Professor, I can't thank you enough... I can't believe it, it's all so sudden." Rhett claimed.

"Don't thank me, if anything I should thank you, this data is so crucial for future research. The future of science needs you Rhett!" Oak shouted as he pointed a finger to the sky.

Rhett looked back at the three starters, they all were eager and raring to go. Bulbasaur was curiously looking around the lab at everything. Charmander was still keeping an eye on Rhett and Squirtle had dosed off and was now sleeping. He thought about his future and about what Pokemon would match him best. He knew that in order to gather all the data back he would have to defeat each of the gyms scattered throughout the league. After his deep thought he finally made a decision.

"I want Charmander." He claimed.

"Excellent choice, I knew you would choose him." Oak smiled.

"What? Really?" Rhett asked confused.

"Haha! Why yes, but there isn't enough time to explain, follow me!" Oak smiled again as he ran off back into the main room.

Rhett quickly followed but then turned back and grabbed Charmander's pokeball and pressed the button in the center of the device. Charmander quickly turned to the crimson light and was sucked back into ball. The other two then returned to their pokeballs and the machine shut off.

Rhett turned and sprinted into the main lab to meet The Professor in a little niche of the lab. Oak had already made the transaction and was carrying five pokeballs in his hands.

"For you." Oak handed over the balls and Rhett placed them inside his red pack along with Charmander's.

"Oh good, you didn't forget Charmander. Also, would you like to give a nickname to him?" Oak offered.

"Um, yes. I'll call him... Um, I'll name him E.T.!" Rhett claimed.

"Um, why, he obviously isn't alien." Oak asked curiously.

"Ha, it stands for Eternal!" Rhett explained to the old man.

"Oh I see, now please listen up." Oak said.

Rhett nodded as he grabbed E.T.'s pokeball and firmly held it. He pressed the middle button on the ball and it burst open releasing E.T. into the lab.

"As a trainer, do you swear to always stay faithful to your Pokemon, and use their powers for good. You'll need patience, strength, and wisdom. Are you ready your journey?" Oak announced.

"Yes sir." Rhett nodded as he held E.T. in his arms.

"Great, and trust me, I've already talked to your mother, she is reluctant but she allows this." Oak explained.

"Alright... Where should I go?" Rhett asked, outside of Route 1 he didn't know much about the outside world. Pallet Town was his home.

"Viridian City is just north of here, and past that will be Pewter City. The first gym is there, the leader is a boy named Forrest. If you defeat him you'll know where to go." Oak explained as he gestured with his hands.

"And that is all the info I will tell you at this time." Oak concluded.

Rhett nodded with confidence and he gripped E.T. firmly he could feel the Pokemon's warmth, the bond between them was already growing.

"Thank you Professor, you won't regret your decision." Rhett concluded as he turned around with a final wave.

"So long Rhett, be careful!" Oak hollered after the boy.

Rhett walked out of the lab with E.T. in close pursuit. Rhett turned around and crouched next to the small orange Pokemon.

"You ready, this is day one of a long journey. I need your full trust and I want one hundred percent okay? We're gonna be best friends, great partners, a legendary force! Are you with me..." Rhett asked the tiny Pokemon.

Charmander answered with a cocky glare and a smug smile, he nodded and flung his tail around painting the air with sparks.

"Alright, let's go." Rhett grinned and turned towards the exit of Pallet Town. The opening in the forest was the gateway to the outside world and the start to their journey.

The two walked side by side, Rhett took off his grey hoodie to show off a red t-shirt with black decals. His blue jeans sagged a bit but that was the way he wore them. The black hair that was exposed under his black knit cap fluttered in the wind. He was nearly at the break in the trees when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Rhett!" A cocky voice shot at him.

Rhett turned to see a kid the same age as him standing about ten feet away from him. He was the stereotypical golden boy. Perfect blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, designer clothes and a chilling white smile. This was Jack Hudson, Rhett's childhood rival.

Jack stood there, he had a small brown bird perched on his shoulder. It was a little pudgy but it looked very keen.

"You're leaving too? No way, turns out my mother left after the fire. Nowhere to be seen. I'm leaving too, I want to fulfill my dream of becoming the best there is." Jack shot another cocky smile at Rhett. Rhett so badly wanted to punch the kid square in the nose.

"Jill already left also, most kids are leaving actually." Jack put a hand on Rhett's shoulder.

"Jill? She left?" Rhett asked eagerly trying to stay cool.

Jill Clark was Rhett's dream girl, she had long brown perfect hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and had the body of a swimmer, she was beautiful in Rhett's eyes. They never really had a connection, it was more of an admire from afar relationship.

"Yeah pal, pretty much everyone's gone. Oh what's this, a pathetic little Charmander?" Jack crouched to get at eye level with E.T..

E.T. snarled at Jack and backed away behind Rhett's leg. Jack stood back up and looked at Rhett.

"You think you're all that cause you got a starter Pokemon? Lemme show you that you don't need stuff like that in order to be powerful." Jack hastened to claim.

"A battle?" Rhett asked cautiously. Only five minutes into becoming a trainer and he's going to have his first battle.

"That's right Rhetty boy. One versus one, I'll beat you." Jack scoffed.

Rhett's anger grew and grew, he wanted to beat the crap out of this kid, senselessly. He stared back at E.T., the Charmander stared back with eager eyes. The Pokemon nodded, it was on.

"Pidgey hit it!" Jack said running backwards a bit.

"E.T.! Sick'em!" Rhett commanded.

Pidgey flew at full speed towards the opposing Pokemon, E.T. bounded towards the bird at full force. The two collided and cancelled each other out. E.T. slid a couple feet to the side while the Pidgey flew upwards in attempt to retreat.

"Scratch!" Rhett yelled.

E.T. charged at the Pidgey who was hovering in the air. Without instruction the fat bird swooped to the Charmander's left and returned to the sky. E.T. looked around in confusion, he'd never seen a Pidgey fly by that quickly.

"Sand Attack." Jack spat out.

The small bird returned to the ground and dug a claw into the dirt. E.T. turned just to be splattered with a volley of sand and grass.

"Char!" It cried as it frantically tried to remove the silt.

"Ergh, um..." Rhett's mind froze up and he couldn't carry out a command, he was too concerned with the well-being of his Pokemon.

"Finish it... It's a shame Rhett, I thought I finally had someone to be a worthy opponent." Jack mocked.

Pidgey took the air again and started flapping its wings in rapid fashion. A whirlwind started to pick up and the blinded opponent was picked up and thrown around in the gust. Rhett could only watch in horror as his partner was thrown high up into the air.

The gust stopped and Pidgey returned to Jack's shoulder. Jack shot Rhett one last grin and turned to leave to Route 1. Rhett ran under his falling Charmander and caught him as he was plummeting.

"You okay? I'm sorry we should have trained, he just came at us so fast." Rhett apologized.

E.T. curled up in a little ball and nestled into Rhett's shirt, the heat of the little Pokemon radiated and Rhett was soothed. He patted the little Pokemon on the head.

"Alright, now it's personal." He muttered as he set E.T. down.

* * *

**Rival battle! Alright I know it wasn't really a legit battle but just to give you a taste of Jack, he'll be around a lot! Stay tuned for the next chapter as Rhett and E.T. head out into Route 1!**


	4. Route 1 Shenanigans and New Rivals!

**Alright, so according to the story stats, someone has favorited this story! Yay! Alright so without further ado, chapter 4 begins!**

* * *

So far Rhett's trainer career has been a flop, he lost his first battle to his bitter rival and he nearly lost E.T.. But nonetheless, Rhett kept on and was now standing at the gates to Route 1.

"Ready?" Rhett asked as he held his Charmander in his arms.

E.T. nodded his head in response, at that the two marched in and officially began their quest.

"Alright E.T. so Jack can't beat us, again... We need to do some serious training." Rhett proposed.

E.T. wriggled his way out of Rhett's arms and onto the damp field. E.T. took note in the change of environment and quickly jumped in confusion.

"It's just dew." Rhett chuckled.

E.T. sniffed the ground and returned to standing position with shrug.

"Anyways, we need to find Pokemon." Rhett claimed.

The two both marched along the Route road, the scenery was nice. Route 1 wasn't a forest at all, Pallet Town was just surrounded in trees, beyond that was a lush green field. Off in the distance he could see a cluster of building. That was Viridian, but it was so far away he didn't even want to think of traveling that far. The occasional bush gave the Route a little eye candy and a river flowed through the field. It seemed the most ideal place for trainers to start.

"Char!" E.T. chirped as the little Pokemon pointed over to a bush.

Rhett saw the bush shaking, there was obviously a Pokemon inside. This was a great opportunity to train that he couldn't let pass up.

"Alright, E.T. Scratch it up!" Rhett commanded.

E.T. with a leap landed in the bush and dove into the foliage. Rustling and struggling could be heard, but E.T.'s flame was a good sign for Rhett to follow. Finally, E.T. flung something out of the bush and in the open.

It was small and purple, with a curly tail and two large buckteeth. It had a white underbelly and two big shiny eyes. A Rattata.

"Hmm... Go get it!" Rhett ordered.

E.T. came bounding out of the bush and landed atop the small unsuspecting rat. The two tangled in a clash of claws and teeth. E.T. flung the little monster in the air and it flopped onto the ground with bang. But despite the big hit the little rat got up and hissed at the two.

"Oh wow, this little guy is a scrappy little one." Rhett exclaimed.

By this time he could see some other trainers in the Route starting to look at him and spectate the battle.

"C'mon E.T. you got this, we have a crowd now." Rhett yelled.

E.T. bounded towards the opponent and leaped into the air to finish it off. The rat scurried under E.T.'s feet and spun around behind the Charmander. Charmander swerved and quickly ducked as the rat lunged for his head. E.T. smacked the little guy with his tail and the Rattata flopped back on the floor.

"Alright, good job E.T.!" Rhett clapped in satisfaction.

But it was not over yet, the rat got up again, he trembled in anger and fatigue. He shined his teeth and shook his tail. The Pokemon charged at his adversaries.

"E.T.!" Rhett yelled and pointed behind E.T..

E.T. turned and was clobbered by the Rattata, the two again began to roll in the grass and beat each other down. It wasn't until E.T. gripped the smaller Pokemon by his tail and tossed the rat up in the air again. But this time E.T. spat at the airborne Pokemon, but instead of spit a volley of steaming coals sped their way towards the helpless Rattata. The coals pelted the rat and finally sent the thing straight down to the earth, and finally it was knocked out cold.

"Finally! Great work buddy, that was amazing, you earned Ember!" Rhett celebrated as he hoisted the ecstatic Charmander in the air.

The trainers around him have stopped watching, except one, she was sat down next to a stump and slowly got up once she saw Rhett look at her. She slowly walked over, almost seductively. She was close to Rhett now and he could get a good look at her.

She had the perfect tan, shiny brown eyes, and shoulder length silky black hair. She wore extremely short tight shorts and a black jacket with white lining, she wore the jacket open exposing her stomach and a black sports bra. She smirked as she looked a Rhett in a smug way.

"Great work out there Tiger." She shot at him.

She seemed just about the same age as Rhett, she was slightly shorter too. She slid a hand on her hip and jutted it out.

"Thanks." Rhett said in a flat tone.

"What's the matter, not used to people like me?" She asked in a cocky tone.

"Nah, I can handle people like you everyday." Rhett shot back.

"Oh feisty, I like it." The girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Rhett asked crossing his arms as E.T. jumped on his shoulders.

"The name's Vega Thompson." Vega said as she winked.

"I've never seen you before, where are you from, why are you here?" Rhett questioned.

"Slow down, slow down, I hail from the Johto Region." Vega said.

"Johto? Like, west of here?" Rhett asked.

"Yes, I came here to finally conquer the Kanto league, like I'm sure you want to also?" Vega asked.

"Definitely, I'm gonna be the very best, no one's gonna stand in me and E.T.'s way." Rhett smirked as he slapped hands with E.T..

"Interesting, well you're gonna have to beat more than a simple Rattata in order to do that." Vega cocked.

"We'll get better, trust me." Rhett smirked back.

"Haha oh alright, I'll see ya around tough guy, maybe one day I'll see just how powerful you can be." She concluded as she turned and walked away with a final wave.

E.T. looked at Rhett and Rhett looked down at the Charmander. E.T. grinned and patted Rhett's cheek.

"Another rival, huh, don't worry little buddy, we're starting out, we can only get better... I hope." Rhett said as he placed the little lizard on his head.

"Char!" E.T. chirped as the two took off down the Route road towards their next stop in Viridian City.

The duo may just be starting out but the bond between the two is growing quite fast! With new rivals and new opportunities the two can only go up... Or can they?

* * *

**Alright, four down, and we're off to an alright start, keep viewing the story and I'll continue writing up, but in the fact of the story! Vega is our new character and she dresses like quite the whore, now there won't be anything too graphic because of the rating, but Vega will be a reoccurring character and rival for our Rhett, just like Jack! Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you found anything interesting!  
**


End file.
